I am not a CarpetBag!
by Precious Thing
Summary: Rick knew what he felt and he  wouldnt lose her again Evelyn isnt a carpetbag She loves him she does but she isnt glass He loves her  but he cant lose her, why cant she just accept his deal! What does she mean she isnt ready. during and after 1st movie
1. Chapter 1

Ricks pov in normal Evie in italics

'Maybe I had too good of a time' I thought as I stood in boredom in my cell. I mean a drunken gun fight is nothing new for me, but I guess they have a limit on how many men you kill. I called it self defense, but no one ever believes the drunk do they? I wouldn't have been so mad if my box hadn't been stolen… But maybe that its good that its out of my hands now so I can be hanged without memory of Hamunaptra. That place was just plain evil.

"Get your stinky ass up! You've got visitors!" They dragged me up and flung me to the bars when I saw the warden with 2 people.

"Whose the broad?"

I asked them, she wasn't bad looking at all. The guy introduced himself as a missionary, not that I believed him that is, and the broad as Evie. I couldn't dismiss the fact that he looked awfully familiar…

"How do you do?"

"Not a total loss."

I got distracted and looked away when she called my attention back to her.

"We have come to ask you about your puzzle box."

She said it so innocently it almost made me believe that she wasn't interested in Hamunaptra.

"No" I told her frankly, she looked confused and repeated the word. I told her about how I found it in Hamunaptra as the conversation continued. Her brother approached me.

"And how do we know that this isn't just a load of pig swallow?"

That's when I remembered, he stole my box! I punched him through the bars, earning me a hit by the guards. She just stepped over her brother as if it happened all the time, hell! It probably did!

"Could you tell me how to get there?"

She asked quietly. She peered expectantly at me with her cool green eyes. "Ya," I answered confidently, I could have some fun with this one.

"You swear?"

"Every damn day," I knew that wasn't what she meant but like I said, she looked fun. In the end I persuaded her to come close enough to kiss her, so I did. I told her I would show her the way. The guards hit me and took me to be hanged, and leaving her in a dumbstruck haze.

I saw her negotiating with the warden the let me live, at one point he was about to have me spared. That is he asked for some… company, from her and she slapped his hand away. That was when they let me drop. I should be happy that some one so stupid tied my neck because my neck didn't break! She better negotiate soon before I strangle to death. I saw he groan in frustration but cut me down. I couldn't believe she did it.

I went to my home and fixed up a bit, I mean I did have a job to do. I oiled my weapons and put them in my gun bag and went to meet them.

_I was so shocked when O'Connell showed up. He was actually handsome under all of that grime! But I should be mad at him, I mean he did steal his first kiss. Yes yes I know, pathetic. A 23 year old women just having her first kiss, but I was never really interested in men, or friends for that matter. I glared at Jonathan when he threw my words back in my face. I boarded the boat with the other 3 men. I sat quietly at a table, not trusting myself with O'Connell. I had my nose in a book, not unusual for me, when I heard a loud bang on the table and jumped. He looked at me with those clear blue/grey eyes and laughing a bit as he asked me if he had scared me. Not trusting myself I resorted to my prudeness. _

"_The only thing that scares me are your manners." I put my nose back into the book but saw him frown out of the corner of my eye as he unbuckled his gun bag. I put my book down in utter amazement. Never have I seen so many guns! "Are we going into battle?" If we were, as much as I was un prepared, I was excited if we were! What an adventure it would be!_

I was shocked, she actually looked excited when she asked if we were going into battle. Of course I told her the truth about evil lurking around. A couple of moments passed when she asked me why I kissed her. I told her that it seamed like a good idea because I was going to be hanged soon. She got offended and stormed off. If I were her I would be honored that I was chosen to be a guys last kiss before they died, but I guess not. I heard a little squeek and turned around. By just looking you wouldn't see anything but I saw the little rats shadow.

_I tried concentrating on my studies, I really did! But I just couldn't get that kiss out of my mind! I lied when I told him that it wasn't a good kiss, well im guessing it was because I couldn't get it out of my mind. I was brushing my hair when I heard something. Before I knew it I was being held by a man cloaked in black with a knife to my cheek asking where the map was. _

"_It's it's," I nodded my head toward the location. _

"_Evelyn!" O'Connell came in shooting at the men. The man who was holding me moved slightly which gained me access to a candle, which I jammed into his eye. I ran behind O'Connell as he shot at the men. _

"_The map! I forgot the map!" I cried as I prepared to go back into the flaming room. He grabbed my arm. _

"_Relax im the map! Its all up here!" He said pointing to his head. He hid behind a wall, calmly loading his gun and moving every time a bullet was fired near his head. 2 almost hit him if I hadn't grabbed him and pulled him out of the way. He grabbed his gun and fired at them. Soon we were at the boats railing._

"Can you swim?" I asked her.

When she answered I picked her up bridal style and threw her into the water. I really wanted to keep her in my arms, she felt good there, so light, she especially looked beautiful in that night gown. After I beat up the goon who jumped out at me I jumped in after her. When we got to land I heard my buddy benny bragging about how he got all the horses.

"Hey Benny! Look who is on the wrong side of the river!" He realized and kicked the water out of anger. I was actually happy that they were, I didn't want them seeing Evelyn in a revealing clingy nightgown. That was for my eyes only.

_I was embarrassed about my lack of clothing and did not hesitate to get money from Jonathan when we reached town. I will never admit this out loud but maybe the scandalous outfit wasn't all the ladies idea. I mean who can blame me, O'Connell was charming and handsome, not to mention the muscles… 'Bad thoughts Evie! Focus on the book…" I did of course feel smug when he openly stared at me when I met up with them._

She looked so tempting in that dress, it was almost as distracting as here night gown. It was the best when she was sleeping, her wall was down and she wasn't trying to make you feel dumb, well I don't think she means to but she is very smart. When the camel made I noise I shushed him, I wanted this to last for as long as possible. But personally my favorite moment of the journey was when she raced ahead of all of us into Hamunaptra. Now I'm not a feeling kind of guy but I know when I want something, and I wanted Evelyn Carnahan. I know its fast but I have never felt this so I will do whatever power I have to make her mine. I even stole an archeologist kit from that Mr. Burns Fellow and gave it to her. Man did her face light up.

_I was amazed about the archeologist kit that O'Connell snagged for me. I hope he didn't see my face light up, that would have been embarrassing. I was so amazed that we were actually standing in a sanitchi room. Finally we reached the base of Anubis where the book of Amun-Ra was said to be hidden. _

_But then we heard footsteps and the men cocked their guns. I was slightly touched when O'Connell pointed his gun at when he tried to take back the kit. _

"_This is our dig site!" I cried when they tried to steal it from us. All the men raised their guns again on my unspoken order. _

"_We don't wanna hurt cha' just go back and make us some lunch okay pretty lady?" I was furious! _

"_Now you listen here Mr-" O'Connell interrupted me. _

"_Don't be disrespecting the lady like that, she is prolly' smarter than all ya'll combined!" _

_And then I thought I heard something about something being his, I guess he was talking about the digging site. But then it hit me! I realized that the reason we heard the Americans from so far away was because this ground was hollow. To check my guess I looked down and saw a hole in the ground, I slipped some rocks into it and heard them hit solid ground. _

"_There are other places to dig," I told O'Connell whilst putting a hand on his arm as if to tell him I had a plan. _

It was pretty sad actually, I pulled a gun on a guy for trying to take her gift. And when she put her hand on my arm to calm me down, and now under the base of Anubis I was hanging on every word that came out of her lips, the same one I was once kissing. Jonathan was hitting pebbles around when we heard a smash and a sarcophagus came smashing down. After we had figured out that the box was actually a key we heard a scream. We saw the warden running head first into the wall. Puzzled we decided to call it a night.

We were relaxing by the fire and I made sure Evelyn was seated close to me, but she didn't seem to mind. I was explaining to them about the diggers mis-fortune when I heard horses galloping towards us. I tossed my rifle to Evelyn hoping she would stay safe.

"Stay here." I commanded her.

_I don't like being left out of things like an old carpet bag, so I took of after him with the rifle. I hardly heard Jonathon complaining about not understanding orders. I was never told what to do and I was not going to start now. That's when I saw them, the men in the black cloaks galloping full speed towards us. They were shouting a war cry expecting us to back off. 'No bloody way' I thought. I have come all this way and I was not going to start now. I raised the rifle with a slightly shaking hand. I heard the backround noise of the men going off to battle. I heard a horse behind me so I spun around. I saw a man with a large sword going full speed towards me, with a steady hand and aimed at his heart and took the shot. The force was so great it knocked me to the ground, and me and my klutziness I hit my head on a rock._

I shot another man and when I turned around I saw Jonathan running form a man on a horse, he called out my name in a plea. I tackled the man and shot his sword out of his hand. Eventually he knocked out my weapons so I did a little flip, grabbing the dynamite and lighting it in the fire he finally ordered the fighting to stop. Once they left I saw Evelyn on the ground with the gun in her hand. I raced over to her, waking her up. I checked all of her for injuries while she put her hands on my chest.

"These are desert people, they value water not gold." I said smartly to shut them up. Man what I could give to be alone right now with this girl. I swear nothing is ever simple with her, and I wouldnt change a thing. But part of me still wishes she had stayed put like I told her to. I wouldn't have her getting hurt, no on my watch…

I know it's a little ooc for rick but idk and it will get better the first couple of chapters will be the first movie then it will be after the movie promise! I know its not a cliffie but I felt like stopping it here.


	2. Chapter 2

She was drunk. I couldn't believe how easy that was! I wasn't trying to get her drunk but I offered her a drink that turned into four and now somehow I was teaching her self defense. She had potential but I don't think she has the coordination. As if to give me proof she fell into my arms after trying a right hook. I offered her a drink and she told me that she could say no unlike her brother. I told her that I did not get her and she went into her parents history. I had to explain to her that now I understood all of the Carnahans but her. That's when she got angry. She stood up so quickly that she wobbled so I steadied her, accidentally touching her butt. She shoved my hand off of her and started to speak.

"I may not be a gun fighter or a treasure seeker Mister O'Connell, but I am proud of what I am!" I asked her what she was.

"I am a Librarian!" I looked at her shocked, this little bundle of fire was a librarian! Well that does explain why she is smart…

"I am going to kiss you Mister O'Connell." She said as she was leaning into me. I gulped and told her to call me Rick. She repeated it like it was the most amazing thing in the world. She started leaning in and… then she passed out into my lap. Of course.

We were relaxing by the fire, by we I mean that , Mr. Henderson, Mr. Daniels, Jonathan, Benny, and I. One of the cowboys asked me how much those fancy jars would sell for in America. I saw Evelyn walking by, with an excited grin on her face. When she got closer I told Benny to get out of her seat. She could have just shared with her brother but I wanted her next to me.

"You don't have to get up Benny! I saved Ms. Carnahan a seat right here!" Mr. Henderson said gesturing to his lap.

"That wont be necessary gentlemen, she has got a seat, right next to me." I then grabbed her gently and pulled her into the seat next to me."

"Don't go poutin' Henderson! Shes just a snobby girl!" Mr. Daniels said. For his own sake I will ignore that comment.

"Whatcha' got there darlin'?" I could see her about to burst with excitement, waiting for someone to ask. She seemed oblivious to the situation around her.

"These are scarabs, flesh eaters." She explained. She had found out that they were buried with our mummy.

_I was flattered when O'Connell kicked that man out of the seat so I could sit next to him. I started explaining to him about the scarabs, about how they ate him very slowly. I also explained to him about the Hum-Dai, even the Americans seamed a tad bit scared. But I actually wasn't all that excited about the scarabs, I saw the Egyptologist fellow with a book, one with a lock matching our key. I planned to take it from right under his nose while he slept. 'I have been spending way to much times with thieves such as my brother.' I thought as I stole it from his arms as he slept. I walked back to our campsite quickly and quietly because I wanted everyone to stay asleep. I looked over at Jonathans side to find the key when I heard a voice mumble, "That's called stealing you know."_

_It was O'Connell. I leaned over to grab the key and explained to him that it was borrowing. He sleepily stood up and asked what it said. I recited the words when all of a sudden we heard a buzzing noise, going along with that the Egyptologist fellow woke up screaming "Don't read from the book!" _

I grabbed her wrist and went into a sprint. It wasn't that she couldn't run alone it is just that I felt as though I had to have her close to me. When the scarabs were chasing us we all split up onto different sides of the path. One minute Evelyn was there the next she wasn't. Jonathan and I looked all over, damn trap doors!

_I yelped when the door swung around. Where was O'Connell! I don't want to be alone, unless its with him of course. 'Bad thoughts Evie!' I saw but screamed when he turned around. His eyes and tongue were missing! I backed up when I saw the mummy. It wasn't still like a normal one was, in fact it was walking and talking. _

"_I must thank you for raising me from the dead." _

_The corpse tried to lean down and kiss me when O'Connell came to my rescue. _

"_What are you doing playing hide and seek, come on!" That's when he saw the mummy. Jonathan and an American were following behind him and screamed as well. O'Connell being the fast thinker he is shot him, took my wrist, and we ran like the dickens. _

When we got out of the tomb, we were greeted by those warriors that we fought earlier. They showed us and it was horrible. I could see that Evelyn was greatly affected by it to, if we hadn't shown up that would have been her also and thinking that I visibly shuddered. We got on our camels and rode back to Fort Brydon. I was ready to leave Egypt by the time we got back, I think that a 3000 year old living mummy would be persuasion for Evelyn to come with me.

"I'm not leaving." Every time I put something into her suitcase she took it right back out. She had this silly notion that she had to save the world because she released the demon.

"We don't have to go to England! I could take you to Chicago!" She shook her head furiously. 'Darn, I rather liked the idea of showing her off.

"You are either leaving with me or staying alone Evelyn!" I told her, and being stubborn that she was she chose here. Not that I would actually let her stay here. I would get Jonathan to convince her and if not there is always means of more forceful persuasion. Jonathan, the fellow Americans, and I were doing shots down at the bar when we all spit it out.

"And the waters of Egypt ran red and were as blood." Said Jonathan as we looked at the red fountain. I went to go find Evelyn, our friend was back.

"Oh Evelyn!" I said in a sing song voice.

"Oh your still here?" I told her of the little problem when we went to rush up. When I turned I caught a glimpse of Benny running away so I grabbed him. "Where have you been you little Stig!"

He always was in-secure about his origins, I think it had to do with the fact that he committed treason. We heard a scream and rushed up to the source, which we found out was room. When we got there the mummy was gaining back some of the bulk he had lost over the years and if you looked to the left you could see dried out corpse… BAM! Without even realizing it I had shot at the mummy. I continued shooting until I ran out of bullets and he chucked me against the wall. I saw him approaching Evelyn with determination in his eyes. He was not going to do what I thought he was, no way in hell.

"_Anak sun a mun" he whispered as he leaned in. _

_I put my hands up to stop his rapidly descending mouth. But I decided my hands were needed else where as I felt him grasp my hip. I angrily yanked it off when he pulled me flush against him, leaned down and… Nothing I cracked open my eyes and saw O'Connell had shoved him away. Before he could retaliate my kitty Cleo stepped on the piano. The mummy's head jerked up and quicker than anything he disappeared. "Thanks," I mumbled to O'Connell, blushing a bit. _

_He nodded back and looked into my eyes. His were a lovely ice blue, mixed with a cool grey. I just couldn't break eye contact until someone cleared their throat. I blushed again and launched into librarian mode. _

"_I don't exactly know what is going on so we will have to see the curator, Jonathan get the car." Later that day we were all pondering over what the curator said._

How dare that mummy want my Evelyn! She will not be a human sacrifice to anyone!

"What about my buddy Benny?"

I asked when we were discussing who opened the box.

"Naw he scrammed out of there before we even opened the damned thing." Daniels said.

Henderson listed off who opened the box and we made the decision to go get the Egyptologist. "Great. You three come with me, she stays here."

Her mouth opened, "Now listen here Mister O'Connell I will not be left behind like some carpet bag!"

She walked to the center of the room while she was talking. But she didn't realize that I was moving too. I walked straight up to her but when she was in mid stride I swooped in and picked her up over my shoulder. Her response was instant.

"Put me down O'Connell! Jonathan!"

She hit my back while I almost laughed when I heard her brothers pitiful excuse on my height. True I was very tall, 6'2 compared to Evelyn's 5'7 in heels. I flung her down the bed trying to push the thoughts that came with carrying her.

"Evelyn I will NOT have you getting hurt going out there. You are going to stay here and be safe."

She gave a cry like I had offended her. I ignored the Americans shocked looks. I slammed the door before she could run out, I hardly heard Evelyn's pleas no wait demands to be let out. I grabbed Daniels and gave him the key.

"No one comes out, and no one goes in. If even I find 1 scratch on her I will personally kill you got it?"

He nodded so hard I thought his head would fall off. When I told Jonathan that he was coming with me he thought he would calm her down.

"Jonathan, how could you calm her down if no one is going in or out of that room?" I asked somewhat cruelly. He got the point and came with me.

We got to his house when we saw Benny going through his things. When he tried to run I chucked a chair at him, not with so many people lives at stake, mainly Evelyn. "Oh you fell, here let me help you up."

I slammed him into the wall.

"You came back with the 'new friend' didn't you Benny?"

After some more pointless chatter I finally got bored and held him up to the ceiling fan.

"He just wants the book I swear! And something about his dead girlfriend, but that's all I know!"

I started to lower him down when he said something about Evelyn. I raised him up but then I loosened my grip when we heard another blood curdling scream. With my guard down Benny punched me in the gut then jumped out the window. After we saw yet another drained corpse we went back to Evelyn because the last 2 people who opened the chest were there.

_I was sleeping and having a wonderful dream. I couldn't exactly remember what it was about just that I was enjoying it when all of a sudden I felt lips upon mine. It was horrible! It wasn't the taste of O'Connell it was the taste of death! I struggled and opened my eyes. I screamed as loud as I could but it came out muffled. He pushed me down and put his hand a little lower than he should have touched. I gave a cry and tried even harder to get him off of me when all of a sudden the door slammed open. _

That THING was touching her!

"Hey look a kitty!"

I said holding up the cat. He turned into sand and flew away.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded as we ignored her brothers answer to the question. We hopped into Jonathans car and went straight to the museum. She was telling me about some stone that would tell us where the Golden Book was that would kill him. We heard faint chanting outside and we rushed to the railing to get a better look. We saw a bunch of ill people chanting the mummys name.

"Evelyn, don't you have to find the location of the book?" We did not risk our lives coming here without a purpose.

"Oh yes well," she walked over to the stone and started looking.

We heard Jonathan announce that he was getting the car when the freaks started banging on the museum. The stone started rattling and falling, toppling over slowly, over Evelyn…

_I was about to call out the location of the Book of Amun Ra when the stone toppled over on me. I tried to jump out of the way, I succeeded in getting out of the way of the stone but I launched straight into O'Connell's arms. The curator I'm afraid was not so lucky. _

"_Dead on impact." I heard Jonathan say, I know it was heartless of me but I did what I had to do, I kept walking. In my head of course I said a prayer for him, but there were more peoples lives at risks. People at risk because of me. I couldn't take this anymore! Was the walk to car suddenly longer? _

"_The book of Amun Ra is in the statue of Horris. Im sorry O'Connell." _

_And with that said I jumped off the railing, waiting for the impact…_

_DUN DUN DUN DUHHHH I will try to update soon! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Of Jonathans car. I really did not want to waste time going down the steps, and knowing me I would fall. I do wonder why I heard my name being echoed in fear… I looked up and saw the shocked face of Mr. O'Connell, though his face quickly turned to anger as he turned swiftly away and raced down the stairs. When Jonathan got out if shock he turned to me and started laughing! _

"_Did you see his face Evie! Man I would-" He was interrupted by the angry voice of O'Connell. _

"_You would do what John?" Jonathan quieted almost immediately. _

"_And you Ms. Carnahan what the hell were you thinking." I looked around and as I saw Mr. Daniels getting in the car I responded, "Saving time Mr. O'Connell … Drive Jonathon!" _

_Was I the only one who remembered there was a mob after us? I felt the car speeding up, but I also heard the angry grumblings of O'Connell. _

"_Oh lighten up! And besides knowing me I would have tripped down the stairs." _

Tripped down the stairs! I thought she had gown suicidal!

"I don't give a damn about tripping on stairs! You JUMPED off a building! Into a little shit car! Also knowing your luck you would have missed!"

She frowned at my use of language and was about to respond when Jonathon interrupted.

"Break up your little lovers spat! We got company!"

As in response to him I jammed his foot down on the pedal. As we ran into a bunch of Zombies they Jumped in our car! While we were all fighting them off I guess we did not notice that got taken away. When we reached a dead end I lifted Evelyn out of the car and pushed her towards her brother. The zombies were surrounding us when I felt Evelyn come up next to me. I did not blame her, even I had to admit I was a better protector than her brother. The zombies started clearing the way for something, I expected to see the gross rotting flesh of the mummy but what I saw surprised me. It was a, "God," I heard Evelyn whisper, while she clutched onto my arm tightly.

The insufferable creature known as Benny was translating for the other insufferable creature, how fitting.

"I have to go, it was my fault to begin with!"

I couldn't believe she said that!

"Baby, don't cha' see? This! Isn't your fault! It was their fault for diggin it up. You don't hafta' go anywhere!"

She was about to respond when all of a sudden she was yanked out of my arms. I looked up murderously and saw that damned creature lustfully staring at my Evie.

"Get the hell away from my girl!"

He just smirked and ordered something in an ancient language. At his command the zombies started attacking us. But the only thing I could concentrate on was Evelyn being carried away by that son of a "Bitch!"

I shouted when he kissed the corner near her mouth. I got ready to sprint when out Med-Jai friend held me back, reminding me that we had more pressing matters to attend to. Normally I wouldn't mind fighting these guys, but I just wanted to save her from that monster as soon as possible. I saw a sewer hole and helped everyone down to it. I figured that we would go underground, get Jonathans car, then drive to Winstons work, His Majesty's air force. It was actually simple enough really, even convincing Winston to lend him the airplane. It was hilarious to see Ardeth and Jonathan tied to the wings of the death trap.

"DO YOU SEE THAT!" Winston shouted. I strained my eyes and that's when I saw it…nothing.

"NO!" I shouted back.

"GUESS I FINALLY GOT KNOCKED OFF MY ROCKER!" And with that he started laughing quietly. But then I saw something.

"HEY WINSTON! DO YOU SEE THAT!" I said pointing to the impending sand storm.

"I HAVE NEVER SEEN ONE SO BIG!"

He said as he increased the speed of the run down airplane. It got bigger and bigger until it just disappeared. For a little while at least. Then all of a sudden a giant wall of sand came right up behind us and took the shape of a face. The mummy's face to be exact! Then it swallowed us whole. We were spinning out of control inside this things sandy mouth when all of a sudden it disappeared. It would have been smooth sailing from their but I guess that Evelyn's bad luck had rubbed off on me and the engine sputtered from too much sand and gave out. We crashed very quickly into the sand, covering the head of the plane. After Ardeth and I got out I finally gave into Jonathans whining to let him down. Once I did I knew that we had to keep moving. So that meant getting an obsese alcoholic out of a half buried seat. "Hey Winston! You alright!" I shouted. When I heard no answer I went over to him, he seemed awfully still. Nervously I checked his pulse, "He's dead." I whispered.

Before I could do anything else the plane started sinking. "Quicksand!" Ardeth yelled.

I jumped out of harms away, but did a salute to the sinking plane with a heck of a good man inside.

_I felt disgusted kissing the 3000 year old mummy, but i had to do it. For the good people trying to save me. When I heard the sputter of the engine I pushed him off and gave a victorious cry, well almost. It died in my throat when I saw them crash. 'Please be alright!' I thought. I heard a wolf whistle and turned around angrily. _

"_Why don't we finish what we started?" I heard the mummy say in a disgustingly rough voice. I noticed not only him but the Benny fellow leering at me. I internally berated myself for my choice of dress. Before I could reply he latched his lips onto mine and started pulling at my dress. "Now I see what all of the fuss was about, Anuck suna mun was never like this."_

_I kicked and thrashed to no avail, his lips had now started on my neck. "You will be mine now."_

Thank you for the reviews! And alerts I will update soon! O yes I changed chapters 1 and 2 a tad so check them out!


	4. Chapter 4

_WARNING DOES NOT GET M BUT GETS A LITTLE MORE T+ ATTEMPTED RAPE NOT VERY VISUAL._

"_Well I never, now you release me right now! Put me down! It is highly inappropriate fro your hand to be there!" I said whilst kicking and thrashing. _

_In response to my statements she just squeezed my bottom harder! Even that creep Benny wasn't this bad! After he leered at me for to long he sent him via sand storm to Hamanaptra. He quit pawing at my dress and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes! At least when O'Connell did that it was at least under good circumstances, well more like for a good reason. Speaking of O'Connell I hope he is okay, I felt a light smack on my bottom. Some one save me soon please…_

I knew that there was really no time to waste before that despicable thing did something to MY Evelyn. In the back of my head I heard Jonathon complaining about the 'long walk.' Psssh was I the only one who wanted her back? I was about to respond to him but I heard a prudish English accent on the wind.

"Stop it! Put me down!"

"Was that Evie?" Jonathon asked. I gave him a deadpan look.

"Do to the time period the creature is from the only reason he would have to lift her is if he moved on from Anack-Su-Namun, and wished to mark her as his." Ardeth commented.

That THING wanted to mark MY Evelyn? Not a snowballs chance in hell, or not a mummy's chance with me in shooting range. "What do you mean mark her?" I rolled my eyes at Jonathon's naivety.

"What do you think?" I asked. He gave a small frown.

"Well I don't bloody know why else would I ask? I mean generally when a man asks something we wants the answer to the question or is that excluded to Americans? I mean-"

"Jonathon! Think about it, MARK HER!"

"I am thinking about it O'Connell! I mean… Oh… OOOHHHH. Not with my sister he wont! I mean there is a process! You have to ask the Father, or the guardian. You have to impress them, and prove to them that you will have a steady home for her! But then again he is a high priest of the Seti. What wait a minute he is the mummy that stole my sister! But love is love and she would kill me if she new I was trying to 'control her' but I mean for crying out loud he is a-" "

Jonathon! Most likely he isn't looking for her consent in this! And I don't know about you I will be damned before that happens to her."

_Somehow I had been to busy struggling to get of this monsters arms, excuse my language, it seams I have missed the transition of scenery, to an ancient mummification slab! Currently I was tied by the wrists and ankles. The mummy just left, dragging that Benny fellow along with him. I tried tugging and pulling the ties off but all it did was turn my wrists and ankles bright red! I heard the ruffling of silk coming from the door way and I wished my head had been turned the other way. He was wearing his dirtied silk loin cloth, that's what I had heard, but its what was in his arms that scared me. A sword, with a look of pure lust in his eyes. 'Please no, not like this! O'Connell please save me!' I screwed my eyes shut as he walked closer to me, running his hand slowly down my side. I couldn't stop the shudder of revulsion that the simple acting caused me. But I wish that he would take it no further, that O'Connell would rescue me now. But no good ever came from wishing. I felt his hands roughly grip my neck. _

"_Look at me!" He demanded in a rough ancient language. I may be a bit to stubborn at times, at important times when it really would do me good to listen what people would tell me. This was one of those times. I knew that if I opened my eyes that this would all be real. That I was going to lose my innocence to a 3000 year old mummy. His one hand kept around my neck, gripping harder as he repeated his demand. His other arm was gripped my thigh painfully. I couldn't help it, I let out a yelp of pain. _

"_Look at me while I claim you. YOU ARE MINE!" And then when it all started to get to much to bare, I felt my brains slipping. His words slurred in my ears. I was about to give into lack of oxygen when I heard an indignant cry. _

"_Let go of my sister!" _

When we got there we had to find the Book of Amun-Ra, that was the only way to save Evelyn. I'm not going to lie, it was surprisingly easy. That made me nervous, it meant that the mummy was to pre-occupied to care. Right now we gave Jonathon the book to distract the mummy so I could free Evelyn. By the time I got there she was nearing on unconsciousness. I grabbed a sword form a nearby statue and slowly snuck up behind him while he was paying attention to Jonathon. I quickly went to stab him in the back but he quickly turned around and threw me into the nearby wall. He said something I didn't understand, but due his gesturing at Evelyn I got the idea. He wanted her for himself. Infuriated I stood up quickly.

"Listen here you rotting freak! That is my girl, and if you touched her, I will kill you."

With that being said I shouted at Jonathon to open the book. But the mummy didn't care. He took his sword and cut a few inches off the bottom of the bottom of Evelyns night gown. She trashed, but didn't scream. She was too proud for that. He leaned closer for a kiss when she lifted up her knees and hit him, "Right where the sun don't shine. Harsh Evie, really harsh." Said Jonathon.

"Read from the book!" I shouted as the mummy was started to get up from the blow. "I can't get it open!" I glared at him.

"Don't you have to key?" He locked eyes with me, a look of dread, "The key whole is in the shape of a-a-a" I rolled my eyes, "A WHAT" The mummy had gotten up and was advancing quickly towards me. "An oval! But its ridiculously small! Like a locket…"


	5. Chapter 5

A locket, why would the ancient Egyptians use a locket as there key? But the only locket any of us have seen this whole time is Evelyns…  
>Evelyn!<p>

"Evelyn give us your locket!"

She looked at me with a strange look on her face. "My locket, well I don't see why but alright." She looked down and gasped.

"Its gone!" Damn that mummy. Wait why was there bruising on her neck…

"That Bastard! Jonathon I want you to get the locket from the mummy." He nodded quickly and sped off.

I quickly went down to Evelyn and sliced the chains away. Right when I was backing up a sword narrowly hit my shoulder. I quickly turned around to come face to face with an even uglier mummy that I could only guess was Anuck-Su-Namun. She launched the sword at my face, which I narrowly avoided. Launching my own sword near her I realized something.

"How the hell is she alive!" I heard Evelyn's reply in a small voice.

"Maybe she was never dead at all, the only reason could be that she used dark spells before her death, as an insura- O'Connell look at her neck! She has the-" She never finished her sentence.

_I saw the necklace on her neck, and right when I was telling O'Connell about it the mummy covered my mouth and started dragging me away. I started to scream but no matter how loud it just could not be heard over his hand. _

"_Your little beau cant save you now." I tried biting down on his hand but that only earned my a hard slap. Where was Jonathon! I heard a door open and shut, and then I went airborne. I fell onto a soft bed, but before I could get up he was on top of me. _

"_You raised me from the dead, you want me, just admit it." I spit in his face. _

"_You will pay for that you little whore!" He started to bunch my night gown up roughly. He reached up and grabbed my shoulders roughly to pull me down and he kissed me. I pulled my head away only to have him grope my breasts. _

"_JONATHON! Help!" He growled and grabbed my chin with a vice like grip. "Shush your pretty little mouth before I find better uses for it." My eyes widened and I couldn't hold back a gasp. _

"_A a ahhh, I said hush!" He slapped me again, everything was getting fuzzy. I just gave in to the blackness._

I couldn't help panicking a little when Evelyns voice cut off. But I really couldn't afford to because Ardeth was somewhere only God would know and Jonathon was most likely with him. When the mummy heard something she looked to the side and I took the opportunity to strike. I chopped her head clean off! But that's when I looked at her neck and there it was, the locket! I yanked it off and went in search of Jonathon. I found him in a corned trying to pry the book open.

"Looking for this?" I questioned with a tired smirk. He smiled and quickly took it from me.

"Do you know where Ardeth and Evelyn are?" He asked me. My eyes went wide, "I thought you knew where they were! Well why don't you read from the book while I go looking for them." He nodded his head as he opened the book. He started reading slowly as I walked away.

_I woke up to the comforting look of Ardeth and a deceased mummy by the ground. _

"_What happened, Did they succeed in reading the book, is that why he is dead?" I started to rise off the bed. But he slowly pushed me back down, just like him. _

"_Relax Evelyn, he is dead, and also do not worry. He did not succeed in marking you. I came just in time. And then someone from the underground took his soul and he was dead." I breathed a sigh of release. _

"_Well lets not dilly dally, we must get back to the boys!" I said with forced cheerfulness. _

_At least he did not succeed in that, but I could never forget the feel of his hands… _

"_Evelyn, are you sure your okay?" I nodded slowly, not much got past him. _

"_Don't tell them please, just don't." I said quietly. They had no reason to know of this. _

"_Lets just say we were looking for another key if my locket did not work." _

_He nodded reluctantly. _

"_You will tell them eventually right?" I nodded my head. "I suppose, but with everything happening the past few days don't you agree it would be best to hold off on this conversation?" He nodded. "Good now lets get back." _

_When we started walking it took us about 5 minutes of running to run into O'Connell. "Here where were you guys?" And here start the lies. _

"_Apparently we both had the same idea to look for a key in case the locket didn't work but then we erm stumbled across his body, so I am guessing we are ready to leave?" I said quickly, I just wanted to get the lying over with, it was already bad enough that I lied to Ardeth. "Oh, okay then…" _

This was weird, why did she seem so cheery? I shrugged it off as just her coping mechanism, I mean she was almost raped… Just the though of that almost happening to her drove me into a rage! If the mummy wasn't already dead I would have murdered him slowly, so painfully! I am so glad it stopped when it did! When we were walking back we came across the dead body of Beni. It really was a tragic way to die, buried under mountains of gold. There was no way we could get it off but just to loosen his load in the after life we put a good amount in our pockets. "Do you see all of the gold in this place! I mean with the little bit we took we are set for life!" Said Jonathon with his hands filled with rubies, diamonds, and gold. I rolled my eyes.

"Just get the camel Jonathon!" Ardeth had already gone to join his tribe. "So what happens now O'Connell?" Evelyn asked quietly.

"Well we could start by you calling me Rick" I said smiling. "Alright Rick." "And with that taken care of," I kissed her.

But she flinched away. That was when I noticed her injuries. How was it possible that hers were worse than mine?

"What the hell happened to you Evie?" She had a necklace of bruises on her neck and bruises on her cheek. Her lip was split, she was walking with a limp, and her ankles and wrists were bright red with little cuts.

"Oh nothing much, just got on his bad side is all. Really the only thing he did purposely was the, erm, necklace. The rest was just my clumsiness. You know, falling in the sand, walking into the walls, and the chains."

I just frowned at her. "You can not walk like this!" I picked her up bridal style, hoping to ease her pain if only just a little. But if only I saw the look of fear run across her face before she nuzzled it against my chest. When she fell asleep I didn't know that she was going into a world of nightmares. I just held her carefully in my arms and waited for Jonathon to come woth the camels. Until then I just kissed her hair and held her.


	6. Chapter 6

_I was surprised I didn't wake up screaming. But I almost did when I had no clue where I was. _

"_Hey you are up!" Ardeth said. I nodded slowly. _

"_How long have I been sleeping?" He shrugged. _

"_Just about 10-11 hours…" I shot up. _

"_What!" I NEVER slept that long in my entire life! "It is alright Evelyn, it was a very trying day. A lot of emotion. Does Rick know?" _

_I really did not want Ardeth breathing down my back about this. _

"_He has no reason to know, and I think we would all just be better off if we forgot about it and moved on. He is dead now, he cant harm us anymore." _

_I said with a final tone. _

"_What do you mean he has no right to know! And what about your brother Evelyn, he is your guardian, he is supposed to know this." I shook my head. _

"_Rick is leaving soon to go to America anyways, and Jonathon." I laughed quietly. "He would over react, just like you are doing now. And if you try to tell them I will just deny it. Say that you wanted to be the hero." _

_I know I said it a tad cruelly but they really could not find out about this, I don't know what I would if they were to judge me. It most likely was my fault any ways. Ardeth was about to respond when Rick came into view. _

"_You're up! I was beginning to worry!" He smiled as he came over and put his hand on my waist. I tried not to flinch. _

"_Yes I am sorry I did not know why I slept for so long! Oh and you were stuck carrying me until the camels got there I am so sorry O'Conne-I mean Rick." _

_He smiled. _

"_Don't worry about it, no way I would let you walk in that condition. I never knew you were that klutzy…" I smiled and kissed his cheek. _

"_Neither did I." Ardeth said. I shot him a warning glare. "Well we are going to pack up and leave so get ready ya?" I nodded. He kissed me lightly on the lips before walking away. _

"_5 minutes!" I shouted back a confirmation and started packing up my stuff. I heard Ardeth walk away. If only I knew what was about to happen._

Evie was acting weird for a while, I mean she never used to flinch away from me or just look so distant. Could she not love me the way I love her? I hope that wasn't the case. And what was with the hostility with Ardeth? Maybe it was just her time of the month or something… I heard Ardeth come over silently.

"I think Evelyn has some injuries that she is hiding form us, maybe you should go check them out? I mean the mummy did attack her and we wouldn't want them to get infected."

I nodded. It still made me feel sick that the mummy had touched her.

"She would never let me look, she is too proud to admit it." Ardeth smirked a little. He was planning something.

"Just tell her that if that is truly the case, that nothing is wrong with her that she has nothing to lose…"

I nodded figuring that was a good enough plan. I don't see how she could have injuries I did not know about unless something happened that she is hiding from me. I realized that I had sub-consciously walked towards Evelyns small little area.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked casually.

"Yes, just about. Why though it has only been a minute?" This was going to be a little awkward asking her this.

"Evie, i-um, I wanted to check for injuries… hidden injuries. Like your thighs. They seemed a little tender and I was worried you weren't telling me everything."

She looked shocked, then upset, then worried, and then she settled on anger.

"Are you accusing me of lying?" She asked quietly. I sighed.

"It is not like that Evie, I am just worried. If he did something to you, I would bring him back to life just to kill him again. I love you Evie, why wont you tell me what happened?"

"It doesn't matter anyways, you will be leaving for America in a few days. And Rick you don't really love me, you just think you love me."

That made me angry. "Evelyn Carnahan I KNOW that with every fiber of my being that I love you. Not the idea, no because of the mummy fiasco, I love you. And I am not going back to America unless you are with me. Evelyn I go where you go." She didn't reply.

"Don't you need to go pack up?" she asked quietly, trying to avoid the subject. "I already did, so sit down and be quiet while I look at your wounds." She gave up and sat down quietly.

"I love you Rick." She said in a whisper. I smiled and kissed he rightly. "Now let me have a look at your wounds."

She sighed, "Can we put up a blanket or something… I don't feel comfortable with one of the others able to see…"

I nodded and quickly ran to my packed up tent, brought it back, and quiclkly set it up. She climbed inside quietly. She then bunched up her night gown a little higher and I saw hand marks on her thighs.

"Dear God, Evelyn, what did he do?" I looked up silently and saw tears in her eyes. I knew it was going to be hard fro her to tell me so I started off.

"No matter what he did Evelyn, I will always love you. I don't care if you are a virgin or not. I just want to know so that I can help you."

She nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "I am not really sure what happened past a certain point but I can tell you before and after it."

I nodded, just wanting to know.

"It started when I went with him. The suggestive looks. The occasional feel up, I figured it was in my best interests to ignore it. But hen we got to Hamunaptra."

And she told me of the horrible thing he tried to do. What he did do. Her blacking out, and Ardeth saving her. I should have been the one saving her! She was sobbing quite heavily at the end. I pulled her close to me and just held her while she cried.

"I'm sorry it was my fault I led him on…" I heard her say quietly. I lifted her chin lightly to force her to look into my eyes.

"Evelyn, you did not lead him on. I love you, you did nothing wrong." I kissed her hair and just held her until she calmed down. How could she think I wouldnt want to know about this?


	7. Chapter 7

Within the next few days we arrived back in Cairo. Evelyn has seemingly put the incident behind her but I knew better. I would hear her call out in her sleep and it would kill me inside. I would comfort her as best as I could but I had a feeling I couldn't protect her from herself. She has large circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep. And she has lost some weight from lack of desire to eat. She doesn't talk too much but I know that she is going to get past this. Maybe once we get to civilization it will be better. More distractions. And maybe planning the wedding might help too. That's right. I plan on proposing to her soon. I am not sexist or anything but I believe she needs someone (preferably me.) to take care of her. She has been taking care of herself most of her life. And she is so… tiny. I would make sure no one ever hurt her again. And if she didn't want to work she wouldn't have too. Hell neither of us had to work! We were loaded! I mean I didn't even have to save up for a ring! The ring I got her is a beautiful emerald with silver vines holding it in place and a silver band. I was hoping to give it to her soon, but not until she was ready. When I got back to the Jewelers I saw Evelyn sitting down and reading a book.

"Hey babe." I said while leaning down and kissing her lightly. I felt her smile against my lips. Something was up.

"You will never guess what I found out!" She was practically bouncing in her seat. "Jonathon is sober? I never thought I would see the day!" She laughed, a real laugh! "No silly, I found out that we could go to the Temple of Isis!"

Oh no… "Evelyn is that really such a good idea after the whole Mummy regeneration thing…"

She looked at me. It was then when I noticed what she was wearing. A beautiful navy blue sun dress and her little black heels. Then I realized I had been staring and missed completely what she was saying.

"Sorry, what?" she rolled her eyes.

"That's done and buried, and look! It would be such an adventure!" I sighed, I didn't want her traveling until she was at least engaged to me…

"Evelyn, I have to ask you something." She tilted her head curiously.

"What?" I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring.

"Marry me?" She froze in place. And then I noticed her eyes start to glisten.

"Rick, it is not that I don't love you but, you deserve better. I am just a clumsy librarian, you are Rick O'Connell ex-legionnaire, war hero. You defeated the mummy without hardly studying anything! I'm just a boring English librarian."

She turned me down?

"No. You are going to be Mrs. O'Connell, beautiful librarian, genius, and adventurer. Was it you who once told me, 'I may not be a gun fighter or a treasure seeker but I am proud of what I am.' So I will ask you again and I will ask for the rest of my life. Marry me. Marry me knowing you will be protected, loved, and not smothered."

She wouldn't look me in the eyes. She got up and slowly walked away. "I can't Rick. I am not ready for this. Why rush to make commitments. Maybe we just love each other because we saved each other. We need time to make sure that's not the case. Lets travel and explore before we decide anything. If you don't come I am going alone Rick."

"No you are not. Evelyn I will not let you leave to travel at all until you say that you will marry me." Her face showed pure rage.

"Why you listen here O'Connell! I am not some carpetbag that you get to just have complete control over! I can travel if I very well please!"

"Really? Evelyn as you know the Egyptian law favors men. Please Evie, I know you love me. Marry me."

She did not say anything she just started walking away.

"That's the deal Evie, I wont let you travel until you accept my engagement." I could almost hear her on the verge of crying.

"You wont be waiting long before the illusion wears off."

It really broke my heart that she though that this was an illusion from her saving me neck.

"If you thought that was true you would be in love with Ardeth." I said quietly.

"I started loving you on the boat. Do you think my feelings are so fickle Rick?"

"Only as fickle as you are accusing mine of being." She turned around a bit.

"So are you telling me for the rest of your life you could put up with me? Clumsiness and all?" She said laughing a little.

"I could put up with you every damn day of my life." She blushed and said something. "What was that?" I asked her.

"Ask me again."

I was about to question what but then I remembered. I got down on one knee and began.

"Evelyn Carnahan if you can put of with me for every damn day of our lives will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. O'Connell?"

I said holding up the ring while smiling. "Yes."

And with that being said I ran to her, picked her up, swirled her around and kissed her. We heard a door slam and looked over to see a drunken Jonathan stumbling in.

"Wha in da bloody ell happnnd?" He drunkenly slurred.

Sneakily I slipped the ring on her finger.

"We will tell you later now either go back to the bar or to bed, I'm talking with my fiancé." He nodded stupidly and wandered off God knows where.

"You know, if you really love me…" Evelyn started sneakily.

"What darlin'?" She smiled brightly. "You will go find him before he gets into too much trouble." She said as she kissed me lightly and walked away.

"Can I change my mind about emotions being fickle?" I groaned. She just laughed. Man I love this girl. But the only bad thing about that is that I know that nothing will ever be easy.

"Evie?" I shouted. "Yes?"

"Go to Chicago with me?"

"Why not?" Now I couldn't wait to show her off.

AN-NOT THE END! NOT THE END! You will see i "reuploded" this chapter and the last but i just fixed some typos


	8. Chapter 8

_I was still un-sure about the engagement I mean but it is not like we are married. If something happened both of us could still back out. It has only been about a day since the engagement, and that whole day was taken up by explaining to Jonathon why we were getting married._

_Flashback_

"_What do you mean you are engaged?" Jonathon asked slowly. _

_Rick cracked a smile. _

"_Well when two people love each other very much the man," he got a sharp elbow to the ribs from me for his sexist views. "OR," he stressed this word looking at me. "The women asks the other to marry them. And when they say yes the man, OR, the woman gives the other an engagement ring."_

_Jonathon nodded slowly. _

"_I get that but I mean…WHY. I love Evie dearly but… She isn't the most balanced woman. Or the most obedient woman out there." _

"_Well Jonathon you aren't the most sober person out there either!" Who says I have to be obedient, or graceful… _

"_That's alright Jon, marriage life would be very boring if she was!" I smiled, Take that Jonathon! _

"_She already has you whipped! Never settle down I say, or else well, just look at yourself!" I rolled my eyes._

"_Would you look at that Jonathon! We are happy! Such a crime!" He glared at me. _

"_Well the best of luck to ya! Especially you Rick, you have to deal with her for the rest of your life."_

_He took one glance at my face before he back peddled. _

"_I mean not that I don't love you Evie, but you are a bit of a handful! "_

_My mouth opened in shock. Me a handful? _

"_Says the man that drank away all of his money, mooching off of me? And still drunk most of the time!" _

_He put his hand up in mock surrender. _

"_Geez, I was kidding! Any way Rick, in case you change your mind… How much is that ring worth?" I rolled my eyes. _

"_I cant take this anymore." I kissed Rick lightly and walked out._

_I mean am I over reacting or was Jonathon being extremely stupid?_

I cant believe Jonathon. What was wrong with me wanting to marry his sister? I mean I am a little surprised that guys haven't been beating down his door for permission. Not normal guys bit educated ones, normal ones would get intimidated. But then again I am not extremely smart, so would that make me normal? No I just had that much wit and charm. I mean when Jonathon told me that I was Evies first real interest in men, I was shocked. Jonathon thought that Evie was going to stay innocent form the ways of men forever.

Flashback

After Evie left Jonathans whole demeanor changed.

"Now look here O'Connell, Evie is my only sister and when my parents died I vowed I would protect her. So I did, but it really wasn't that hard, I mean the girl barely had a social life. And her ahh, peers, weren't to kind to her either. Especially this one boy, what was his name? Jack, no, Robert, no that's not it. Mac, no… Aha! Yes it was Mac! Mac Duroush, annoying little bugger. Well any ways, he was very interested in Evie, and wouldn't quite leave her alone. Bullying her non stop, especially when she refused to go on a date with him. Such an arrogant fellow. I am telling you this because I am supposing the wedding will be in England because I do have friends that have to attend, any way. He might try some funny business. I mean hopefully he outgrew such pettiness, but then again he is him… Any ways I wish you to the best of luck and hurt her I will hire someone to hurt you ya?"

I nodded confused about this new information.

Should I be worried about him? I guess I should just ask Evelyn about it. I went in search of Evelyn, who was doing lord knows what. I heard a rush of footsteps upstairs followed by a clang of the clock. It was 9 am now. Well no time like the present.

"Evie!" I shouted up to her room. "I am getting ready, I have to go to work!" I thought back, she said she was a librarian but her boss was killed.

"Evie you don't have to work anymore! He died!" I could almost see the roll of her eyes.

"I know that silly! But um, before Hamunaptra I may have caused a mess that I have to clean up… Would you like to help?"

I thought about it. Cons, I have to clean what ever mess she made, pros, alone time, seeing what mess she made, and asking about Mac.

"Eh, why not!"

She came down the stairs dressed in a white dress shirt with a knee length cacky skirt. "Great lets go!"

I kissed her a little.

"Wait a minute, darling. You do realize that you haven't kissed me all day?"

She smiled coyly.

"Well I suppose you are right then Mr. O'Connell, maybe I should fix that." I smirked.

"That would be the right thing to do."

And with that being said she kissed me quickly. But I pulled her back in for a better kiss. The feel of her lips moving in sync with mine was like heaven. She had a unique sweet flavor, deciding to take it a little farther I bit down gently on her lip. She gasped and pulled away blushing.

"Lets get to the library!" I rolled my eyes and followed her. Once we got to the library I stopped dead in my tracks.

"How the bloody hell did you do this!" All of the book cases were fallen over. There were papers everywhere and anywhere, and glass shattered all around the floor.

"It was all Tuthmosises fault! I swear! And the ladder was faulty!" I chuckled a little bit. It was going to be a long day.

Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

I was wondering how long this mess of books would take to clean up.

"How did you manage to knock all of these down? I get one maybe two or at the most three but 15? What the heck happened an earthquake?"

She straightened up blushing a little from embarrassment. "Well as you said one could be fine but," she sent a patronizing look my way. "They were all arranged in a domino type fashion. Knocking one down set a chain reaction that well, ended in this."

"Well maybe we should start with clearing the books out of the way." She nodded and we started doing just that.

"I have got it!" Evelyn shouted out of nowhere. We were just making small talk and she had popped out holding a book in her hand.

"You got what? Another book?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"No silly, Tuthmosis, I am really tempted to burn it… But then again without it I wouldn't have- never mind."

I was going to press her about it but decided not to, I had more important things to ask her.

"When are we going to get married?" I asked suddenly. She kind of froze a little bit,

"Um, well, I don't know. But why do we have to decide so soon? Lets just, what do the Americans saw? Go with the flow?" I couldn't help but laugh at that, I could not believe that she just said that!

"Evie, I don't want to be one of those people that keep saying that they are going to get married but never do. I was thinking maybe a nice summer wedding, in England so your family could be there." I turned around a bit to see Evelyns reaction and I saw her fidgeting awkwardly.

"Rick I don't have any family in England. When my parents died no family came, I had never met a grandparent or anything! We should get married in Chicago, your home town!" Bad idea…

"Well why don't we discuss it over dinner, it is getting kind of late so I think we should close up shop for today." She nodded in agreement. I brought her to a nice restaurant where we could hopefully discuss more of the wedding plans.

"Look Evie, there is a reason why I don't want to have the wedding in Chicago, I wasn't exactly a saint there and I have a reputation there," I didn't even get to finish before she cut me off angrily.

"Oh I see you cant be tied down when you are with friends! Then why even bring me to Chicago! Ugh!" she slammed the appetizer to the floor, it shattered everywhere, and stormed out of the room. I knew I was going to have to explain to her what I was going to say but I figured that it would be safer if I let her cool off a little bit more. I signaled for the check even though we had only gotten an appetizer, and left in search of Jonathon. I kind of wanted to find out why Evelyn was so insecure about herself that she mis-understood what I was about to say. It didn't take long for me to find Jonathon outside drinking.

"Hey Rick! How was your date with Evie? I bet it went smashing!" He added while snickering a little bit at the end. I rolled my eyes at his behavior.

"How much did she tell you?" I kind of wanted to hear her point of view on the whole thing.

"Nothing much, I just heard her muttering about a stupid plate and a stupid Rick, and I saw the famous smashing face, she is prone to fits of anger like that…" 'I snapped my fingers at him.

"Focus! Did she say anything else?" He smiled. "It doesn't matter what she said, it was your fault!" I was shocked to hear that. My fault!

"How!" I asked while extremely confused.

"So innocent to the evilness of women. Tell me Rick, what position is the moon in right now?" I looked up.

"Its full." He smiled as if he helped me discover something extremely important.

"Now Evie was like this last month at the same time so what does this tell you?" I thought, and thought a bit. And then, "I don't know what you are talking about, PERIOD!"

He did that smile again. "Now you got it!" I think he was drunker than I had realized.

"I just said that I did not get it!"

He shook his head. "What did you say after that?"

I thought and then absent mindedly said, "Period, but I don't see what that has to- OOOOH" I said when it dawned on me. She was on her… Monthly. That explained a lot.

"You had better go apologize to her, before she gets worse! "He shivered a little in fear when he said that. And that was just what I did. I explained to her that the people I was involved with would not make it a happy occasion. And in the end we just decided to have the wedding in Cairo.

It was a few weeks later and we were in Chicago. We were going to get married in a few weeks so I decided now would be a good time to show her my home city. We were walking through the markets when we came across some old 'friends' of mine.

"Hey Rick!"

"Rick are those old friends of yours?" Evie asked softly.

"Darling, I wouldn't exactly call them friends." She smiled and laughed. By this time they were just reaching us.

"Long time no see! And look you go another girl, and by the looks of it engaged! No woman is safe with you around!" Said my old 'friends' Joe. He was surrounded by some of his goons that nodded in agreement.

"Actually Joe, this is MY fiancé." I loved seeing his shocked expression.

"No body could tie you down! What, did you get her pregnant!" I was about to correct him when Evie beat me to it.

"Well I never! Listen hear you disgusting little man, don't you make such crude suggestions about me again or I will make sure you regret it." Even while threatening them she used a frighteningly calm and polite voice.

"Ohhh, feisty! You always did like them feisty Rick! She must be good in the…" He never got to finish because Evie punched him in the mouth.

"I warned you, come on Rick." I was still in shock, she just punched him! When we were a little farther away I said,

"I think I just fell in love with you more." She smiled and then kissed me. When she pulled away she said, "What do you know, you do like them feisty!"

We both laughed at that. At that moment I knew that Evelyn could hold her own in a fight. Because of that we ended up getting married in Hamunaptra. I don't think I could ever stop loving this girl…

FIN

Omg its done! Thank you for the reviews and alerts! Thank you fro sticking with me to the end!


End file.
